Blalex and Waluigi date: A Cold Flame
by Feastapie
Summary: An alternate time line sequel to the critically acclaimed Blalex and Waluigi date series


Taking a tight hold of the eggplant shaped locket in his left hand, he looked up, the clouds in the sky came together, all the same color, making it look like a blank slate of gray, a solid ceiling of depression. He fell to his knees, unsure of how he got here, or how he'd leave; nothing in his mind could even pretend to make sense anymore. Even the gentle breeze of the wind felt foreign to him, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even cry. Mustering up every last piece of strength he had, he clenched his eyes shut and screamed to the sky, "Wahi!". He had lost the only one he held close, the only one he truly cared about, Blalex.

It has been two months since that day but the scene replays itself in his dreams every night, only for him to wake up and see that it's still a reality. He was starting to become at home with the endless dusk that grasped his soul, yet, something inside him was still burning, making him go on. Wario, probably the only friend he had left in the world, tried his best to take Waluigi's mind off of what happened, today he had a brand new idea that he was sure would fix everything once and for all.

After what felt like hours, he got up from bed and got ready to exit his home with Wario, they hop on a motorcycle together then just speed off. It is quiet, usually by now Wario has farted or tried to eat something, both of which would kill all silence for miles, though today he's being strangely respectful to everyone's ears; Waluigi doesn't even notice, having got almost no sleep last night, he's struggling to stay awake despite the speeds they are traveling and the unearthly scent emanating from Wario's armpits. They exit the Mushroom Kingdom's limits, going into Dry Dry Desert, passing by the small oasis in the center, Wario parks next to a strange structure made of thin pink pipes. "Here wahe are Wahluigi" he states in a cheery tone as he hops off his bike, Waluigi steps off after him then looks around, having no idea what he's looking for.

Wario knows where he's going for once, he starts walking through the area, under pink pipes, picking up stray coins along the way. Waluigi doesn't follow him very fast, taking a second to remove his hoodie and tie it around his waist before attempting to keep up. They both flick sweat off their fore heads a few times before Wario stops at a nondescript pile of sand, he then points at it, "Here's wahere I hid it, get digging," Waluigi hasn't heard him sound so happy in years, it must be a magic gemstone or something. Wario pulls two shovels out of his inventory, hands one to Waluigi, then he starts digging right away.

Five minutes later Waluigi starts helping, the two of them make short work of the sand, only to unveil what looks like an old tattered rag. Waluigi's face turns red with anger, it took them hours to get this far only for Wario to waste his time with a practical joke? Before he could yell, Wario picked up the rag and unfolded it, showing that inside was a gold ring with an amethyst gemstone, the same tone of purple that Waluigi would wear. The color from Waluigi's face drained out, leaving him more pale than a boo, "Whaiy do you know about this?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Don't play dumb, I found your treasure map, it lead exactly to this spot," Wario then holds up the ring to Waluigi, thinking this would make him feel better. He shakes his head and shoves the ring away, Wario looks down at the ring, "Waht, is it chipped? I can fix it," he innocently states, just wanting Waluigi to go back to normal. Waluigi turns around and starts walking away without another word, leaving Wario with a dirty rag and a ring in his hands.

Wario pocketed the ring, treasure is treasure, but for some reason stealing it didn't fill him with the same amount of joy that stealing treasure usually did. He sat down, taking a moment to think about what just happened. Some stray fire snakes start to bounce around him as he stews in his anger, soon he decides he's done just waiting here, he swats away the snakes, mounts his bike, then rides off to one of Bowser's old abandoned castles; a great place to find long forgotten coins.

Blalex sits in her room, surrounded by her various toys and pets, typing away at her mushroom styled laptop. She's pretty much over Waluigi at this point, sure sometimes she remembers him but she's gotten to a point where it's not a big deal.

"The rain made the dirt slippery and difficult to traverse yet a way forward was still made, even though our protagonist has already pissed himself four different times in the past twenty seconds," Sharbles wrote, loving to make strange, sometimes crude fan fictions, though at this point Blalex had stopped reading, she had something important to say for once.

"Sharbles stop the fiction for a second, let's go for a walk tomorrow, I heard there was a warp pipe that lead to a castle full of soda," Important or not, they don't have much better to do, being humans that lack the ability to jump or run as fast as Mario leaves them little choice other than living `normal` lives. The two of them chat back and forth about dumb yet amusing things they could do with a castle full of soda, but otherwise they aren't doing anything productive, just like yesterday.


End file.
